As communication network utilization and technology continues to escalate, the typical local area network (LAN) is simultaneously growing larger and denser, and it is increasingly desirable and advantageous to continuously document the physical paths of network interconnections and the physical locations of network components, including network connectors or ports in such paths and destination devices, e.g., personal computers or telephones.
Such a documentation system provides many advantages, including facilitating the planning and revision processes, the determination of the location of the physical area of a discontinuity in the network path, and the determination of the physical locations of destination devices.